Veiled Truths
by HPTR Fangirl1
Summary: AU. An argument between M'gann and Conner gets misunderstood by a team member and it sets series events of into motion whose consequences are far-reaching. A collection of Young Justice meme. Trigger warning: mindrape and others (see inside for details)


**Title:** Veiled Truths  
**Rating:** T (around 16+)  
**Author:** HPTR Fangirl

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice and its characters do not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics, DC Nation, and the producers of the show. I am just writing this for pure enjoyment and no money or profit is being made from this. Also the plot prompt of the story is given by X-stacie at livejournal community yjanon-meme.

**Summary:** AU. An argument between M'gann and Conner gets misconstrued by a team member and it sets series events of into motion whose consequences are far-reaching. Written for yjanon-meme, with prompt given by x-Stacie.

**Warnings:** mind-rape and aftereffects, depression, social isolation, possible and / or potential suicidal ideation / attempt and addiction overall. Chapter-wise warnings will also be provided if the tone and direction warrants it. May potentially contain spoilers after episode 07, _Depths_

**Length**: 6-10 chaps (for now)

~~~~~/

**Story 1: Part 1**

The late afternoon sunlight permeated a bright mixture of yellowish-red-orange color throughout the sky; those rays now soaked inside the squared room through the spaces in between the heavy window curtains giving the room an appearance of bright goldenish-bright magenta color. Muffled voices could be heard from outside if one concentrated really heard outside the door; however, the people inside the room talking were not aware of it as they were too pre-occupied

"Please, Connor, stop looking at me like that," M'gann said somewhat reluctantly. "You know very well why I have to do this." She was seating at the edge of the full sized wooden bed. Her green hands were resting one over the other on top her knees. M'gann was wearing light cream full-length soft sweater with long white pants. Underneath the sweater, M'gann was wearing a white cotton blouse. Connor still continued staring at her silently after she had finished talking about her plans.

"So… are you not going to say anything?" M'gann continued when he didn't say anything. She brought her hands off her knees and placed it on the either side the light cream bedspread.

"_What do you want me to say, M'gann? That you cannot be serious!" That's what he really wanted to say. But he couldn't._

"I really don't like what you're doing, M'gann" Connor replied back. Undercurrent tones of anger mixed with pain and hurt could be felt by M'gann. He sighed sadly, and let his hands fall to his sides. Connor was sitting on the soft sofa-chair adjacent to the bed; he just stood up to get close to M'gann, all the while still keeping a safe distance between them and then folded his arms together. He was wearing his traditional almost full-length Black T-Shirt with the red S-symbol, blue jeans, black combat boots, and fingerless black gloves.

_He wondered how and when did everything go so wrong. In an instant everything was destroyed between them and all the impediment and preparation couldn't protect from the consequences that came and also was about to come. _

"There isn't any other choice, is there? I really hoped that it shouldn't have come to this," Connor carried on bitterly. "Honestly, I really don't want you to go through with this if possible in your current situation."

"I'm serious, Connor," M'gann seriously, "I need to… no, I have to… go through with this no matter what." The light hints of her voice implied that she was trying to convince herself. She couldn't look at him anymoreas tell-tale tears welled up in her eyes. Using her right hand she wiped away the tears that threatened to fall but nothing could stop the slight-quivering of her voice.

"I'm doing this for everyone's sake, but … more importantly, also in a way… for him… us… and for myself?"

Connor gave her a long indistinguishable stare

"And then what, M'gann!" Connor replied back furiously, his voice increasing somewhat. "What happens then?!" Connor couldn't control his reservations anymore as he desperately tried to stop her from going through her plans.

"Why do you care what happens?" M'gann countered coldly. She tried to gain control over her emotions. It wouldn't help to look anymore weak in front of him. "I just told you about this because of old times' sake, Connor. You've already broken up with me or don't you remember that. So what I do now is none of your business, Connor. You yourself said that you wanted to do nothing with me that _night_.Stop acting like you're concerned about me; I've grown up, so I can take care of myself, alright? I can do this. I'll have to do this"

Connor stared at M'gann with an unfathomable gaze. His soft look suddenly hardened even though visible hints of hurt and pain could be seen.

"You know very well why we broke up?" Connor stated bluntly. "So, don't act like you don't know?"

"I know, Connor. I know! I haven't forgotten!" M'gann replied with as much boldness she could muster at the moment "You've have made that absolutely clear with your actions towards me."

"What else I was supposed to do, M'gann?" Connor retorted brokenly. "I really… hoped that… it wouldn't have to come to that. Ha! But guess what … I really didn't want to believe it".

She shouldn't have brought this issue up; no matter how much bravery M'gann wanted to show to Conner and had to avert her face so that she couldn't see his expression. More importantly, so that Connor couldn't see the pain reflected in her eyes and then feel even more at fault about it.

"After all, it didn't take you more than ten seconds to find your next boyfriend!" Connor continued.

"Connor, Lagann is not my rebound. I love him."

"Good for him then." Coldness crept back in his voice as he replied.

Connor suddenly found himself looking at the brown furnished carpeted floor of Jonn, the Martian Manhunter's, apartment as he realized what he said. He found the carpeted floor more interesting than the conversation he was having with her ex-girlfriend and colleague. Connor felt the sudden tensed empty-silence ambiance that surrounded both of them and he hated the feelings that it evoked from him.

"I'm sorry…" Connor said unexpectedly, "I shouldn't have said that."

Awkward silence settled between them. Their break-up was still a touchy subject between them even though they tried to their best to not bring up the subject. It brought up painful memories whose real truth was only known to the two of them. Their friends were shocked when Connor dumped her for no apparent reason suddenly one day. Although they hadn't expressed that much, they were really very much upset with Connor for breaking M'gann's heart especially since they found the reason for the break up to be very shallow; however, their friends hid their disapproval of him within themselves.

Someone needed to say something or the unspoken silence would suffocate both of them. Since M'gann wasn't about say anything, he decided to continue to explain his position.

"What I mean to say, M'gann, are you really going to be okay to go through with this? It's just that I… I… just don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" Connor responded dismally.

"Connor, I know you don't like this anymore than I do," M'gann replied unequivocally, though there was a light undertone of determination, "but please, I'm begging you, please don't try to stop me."

"There isn't any other way, is there?" Connor inquired.

"No, there isn't and this must be done." M'gann replied with a sad smile on her face.

"Then good luck! I hope you're ready for this." Connor responded firmly.

"I'm so sorry, Connor," M'gann continued, "for everything that happened between us." She stood up to open the front door of the apartment.

~~~/

**Author's Note:** I hope that I haven't made Conner and M'gann to out of character since I find them hard to write. _Veiled Truths_ story will be used to post stories that act as a collection of _Young Justice _meme prompts, some of which may be multi-chapters while others being one-shot in nature.

Also this is the back-up account of **HPTR Fangirl** that will be used only to post stories based on meme prompts and challenges in forums from others.


End file.
